


dextra fideque

by blythely



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythely/pseuds/blythely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By my right hand and my fidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dextra fideque

1.

Robin is on a rooftop, but it's only early evening. He's looking up, up at the orange sky.

Watching a bright red cape stream away.

 

2.

Robin smiles, and waves.

 

3.

When Batman returns they go out on patrol.

Robin plants his feet a little wider on the ledge, and folds his arms across his chest.

Doing that makes him slow to launch his line, though, and he lands a good couple of seconds after Batman. Who frowns.

On the next building he keeps his hands free and goes back to a crouch.

 

4.

He _tries_ not to talk about him, but it was exciting, and a little scary, and maybe Batman's right that he should always remember he isn't human, but still, x-ray vision would be so cool.

 

5.

Dick has some gloopy stuff for his hair that sometimes makes his bangs stay in place. Maybe it'll work for this.

He makes faces in the mirror until he gets it right.

It's not _that_ different to normal. Still... curled.

He goes downstairs to breakfast.

 

6.

Bruce hands him the International section of the Gazette and Dick reads out the piece on the Montenegro arms dealers while he eats his scrambled eggs.

Alfred won't let him have the OJ until he can ask for it in Serbian.

Bruce raises his eyebrows above the headlines when Dick demonstrates his familiarity with Balkan cuss-words, but what did he expect?

 

7.

Dick grabs his schoolbag and runs down the stairs, stopping just one above where Bruce is waiting.

Ready, he's about to say, but Bruce is looking at him. Really looking.

And he keeps on looking until Dick wishes _he_ could look away, only Bruce has a very small smile and a hand on his shoulder.

He brushes his fingers back through Dick's hair, messing it--no. He's rearranging it.

Ready, Bruce says. Smiles more, but it's sharp.

 

8.

Robin is on a rooftop, in the gritty middle of the night.

He's not watching the sky--

\--they're jumping off, up, fast.

::::

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after ~~Robin/Superman~~ [Legends of the DCU #6](http://www.comicvine.com/legends-of-the-dc-universe-6-fear-of-god/4000-66664/), although I hope it doesn't depend on familiarity with that. I was aiming for you, dear reader, to _see_ this. Like, um, manga, with small details highlighted: Dick's arms folded staunchly, Bruce's eyebrow above the newspaper.


End file.
